Seamos sinceros
by gaaraxD
Summary: Una historia de amor,enredos xDDD, un malentendido hara que Ranma ¿tome la iniciativa con Akane? amor amor,peleas,hombres gatos que vienen de china, celos, capitulo VI xDD
1. Sinceros Sonrojo

Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son creacion y posesión de la grandisima Rumiko Takahashi.Esta historia es sin fines de lucro.

I. Sinceros.Sonrojo.

-A decir verdad yo le he observado hace días. Me parece increíble que no lo notaran. Ella lo ve con unos ojos de borrego tierno, es realmente enternecedor. El amor es una cosa que se mete entre los huesos y te hace ser otra persona. Ustedes la conocen y a sobremanera saben lo tímida que es, por eso mismo no nos ha contado nada.¡Pero hay que hacerle saber que tiene todo nuestro apoyo!.

Un numeroso grupo completamente femenino de la escuela Furinkan deliberaba acerca del chisme de la semana. Sayuri seguía de cerca la conversación ignorando por completo la clase en turno.

-Yo digo que salgamos todas juntas esta misma tarde. Estando solas será mucho más fácil que se anime a decirlo, y nos libraremos de polisones.

Una de las chicas dio una mirada rápida al lugar donde se sentaban Hiroshi, Daisuke y Ranma. Indirecta comprendida. Esos tres paraban oreja furtivamente. Como notaron que algo hacía revolotear a las mujeres de la clase daban un esfuerzo por enterarse del acontecimiento.

-Hiroshi … Hiroshi, ¿Ya pudiste oír algo?

-Shhhh Daisuke. No se puede escuchar nada con tus cuchicheos.

-Silencio los dos. Creo que estoy captando algo. -

Ranma intercedió sosteniendo el libro de ciencias naturales sobre su cara para que el maestro pasara de largo en que su atención estaba en otro tema. Se sonrojó. Uno de los comentarios parecía referirse a alguien que él conocía bastante bien... y aludirle!!

-Si te entiendo Sayuri pero el es tan bobo y siempre la trata como un verdadero tonto.

-Hay que ver lo fuerte que ella es.

-Pero no es su culpa. Tampoco tienen mucha oportunidad de conversar bien. Tu sabes, de alguna forma siempre intercede alguien o algo.

-Ella también es muy terca y no creo que sea fácil que reconociera así como así que está ...

-¿Está qué?

-Pues ya saben: que ella está …

El par de amigos del chico Saotome también captaron ese trozo de conversación y ahora lo miraban con una caras de malicia. El sonrojo creía.

-Hablan de …. ¿no? mi estimado Hiroshi ja ja ja .

-Pues podría suponerse eso mi estimado Daisuke. Parece que ella está ….

Ambos se divertían mirando al único heredero de la dinastía Saotome tomar el color de su playera china.

-E-N-A-M-O-R-A-D-A de él.

Ranma dio un salto tras la frase y cayó de su asiento. Inmediatamente el borrador voló por encima de toda la clase hasta manchar su cabello, polvoreando hasta su trenza . El maestro interpeló a Ranma por el argumento de la lección actual de la clase. Como de costumbre no supo contestarle. Ganó estar fuera del salón cargando baldes de agua y un poco de tarea extra. Hiroshi y Daisuke se partían de risa.

Akane Tendo miró a su prometido salir del salón de clase algo apenado. Este le dirigió una mirada tímida. La chica de los profundos ojos cafés no pudo sostener la compostura ... Ranma … era tan bobo a veces, bueno, la mayor parte del tiempo. Ja ja ja Baka .Seguramente de regreso en casa le pediría ayuda con la tarea. Ella se negaría al principio para fastidiarlo un poco. Como siempre terminarían en su habitación, ella como tutora de un chico que siempre tenía la cabeza en blanco tratándose de cualquier asunto escolar.

Siendo sincera, Akane tampoco ponía mucha atención a la lección de hoy. El rumor de la semana era bastante popular entre las niñas de su clase. Yuka había empezado a comportarse rara con respecto a Daisuke. Le sacaba a colación en cualquier conversación aunque no tuviera el más mínimo hilo lógico para tal suceso. Quiso formar parte en los equipos que generalmente integraban los tres chicos de cajón, con el pretexto de dar una oportunidad a Akane de acercase a su necio prometido.

Aunque ella no fuese directa con sus amigas, el sexto sentido femenino tenia fuertes pruebas del interés de la escolar por Daisuke.

Por su parte, él parecía no estar enterado. Al contrario solía tratarla como una chica amiga de su clase y hacerle las bromas de costumbre. Cuando parecía que todo marchaba bien entre ellos dos, interrumpían Ranma o Hiroshi con alguna nueva tontería de la edad. Esto desesperaba a las féminas que querían intervenir para dar una oportunidad a la chica.

-Tengo un plan. Es perfecto. -Sayuri propuso algo para acercarlos. Miro a Akane.

-Tú y Ranma son parte importante del plan.

Por otro lado Ranma pensaba en ella con tres baldes de agua que cargaba.

-No creo que alguien como Akane...yo no podria fijarme en... no es eso. Ah!! eso de ser sinceros... no se nos da.


	2. Razones

Los personajes de Ranma son obra y pertenecia de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta es una historia sin fines de lucro.

II. Razones

- No será fácil convencerle. No le interesan las cosas del amor .

La chica de los ojos marrones dejó de hablar para mirar el suelo, con una taciturna expresión. Tardó un poco en retomar el discurso ante Sayuri. Las niñas de la preparatoria caminaban rumbo a casa después de clases, pero el plan daba marcha ya. Akane atendió la explicación de su amiga hasta que el camino se bifurcó. Hora de despedirse.

-Aun así, me dejo de llamar Akane Tendo si no ayudamos a Yuka.

-Esa es una de las dos razones porque te elegí. Tienes coraje, siempre te he admirado por eso. - Respondió su acompañante.

Se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla. La menor de las Tendo miró el sol naranja en el reflejo de las aguas del canal, pero no siguió caminando. Un pensamiento le llegó algo tarde. Volteó segundos después.

- ¿Cuál es la otra razón Sayuri?

Pero la chica iba muy lejos como para escucharle.

-Lo único que debo hacer es convencer a Ranma de que hagamos trampa. No debe ser tan difícil...

Los chicos se miraron por un largo tiempo. Uno caminaba por la verja verde que rodeaba el canal de aguas con los brazos acunando la cabeza.

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo que estás en Tokio …?

- No lo sé. A decir verdad aun me cuesta mucho recordar las cosas. Si te reconocí fue por la trenza.

- Vaya.Entonces ¿ya no tienes más el trabajo de cuidador del bosque?

- No es exactamente así. Mi abuelo y yo lo tomamos porque sentimos que era nuestra responsabilidad. Ahora existe un clan de artistas marciales que nos ayudan como parte de su entrenamiento.. Me encargué de conseguir un poco de ayuda. Tuve que preocuparme cuando la salud de mi abuelo comenzó a decrecer . Esa es la razón de que esté en esta ciudad. Aunque para ser sincero poco conozco del mundo y esto es una aventura para mi. Pero lo poco que conozco lo olvido.

El chico de la trenza sintió una gota de sudor sobre su cabeza. "No ha cambiado nada".

El otro continuo la plática.

-Mi abuelo supuso que encontraría médicos buenos en este lugar de Japón. Ahora mismo esta en el consultorio de un doctor de nombre Tofú.

- ¿No deberías estar ahí con él?

- Si, pero salí a comprar unas cosas que el doctor me pidió y olvide que tenia que hacer. Ahora que lo recuerdo, ya olvidé en donde estaba el consultorio.

El joven de la mochila escolar casi se cae. "no ha cambiado nada, y encima ahora se parece un poco a Ryoga "

- Es por aquí, yo te llevo.

- No puedo recordar tu nombre, pero gracias por llevarme.

Tras un rato agregó.

¿ Cómo está Akane?

-Ranma, me llamo Ranma. Ella está bien... - titubeó un poco.

" Recuerda su nombre".

Ahora estaban frente al consultorio del doctor Tofú.Se habian topado cuando el artista marcial regresaba a la escuela, un poco tarde pues como castigo tuvo que hacer labores de limpieza del salón.Su prometida se adelantó con sus amigas.

- Me gustaría visitarles cuando estemos libres. No recordaba que fuesen de ésta ciudad.

" ... No se que hacer... Él no es mala persona, sin embargo … Akane …. no , no tengo razones para negárselo"

-Te daré la dirección.

Tras un rato se despidió.

-Ojalá y tu abuelo mejore. Me voy, tengo tarea de ciencias naturales.

Y el joven de ropas chinas se fue saltando por los tejados, en el barrio de Nerima.

_Agradezo a quienes me han apoyado para seguir escribiendo los fics. En especial a Gaby y Ale y quienes han dejado sus reviews. Muchas gracias!!  
Ojala les agrade la historia. xD Quiero hacerla algo complicada.Mientras la escuela me deje continuaré y prometo escribirlos largos xDD.  
Saludos. P.S. si!! es Shinosuke_


	3. tejado

Los personajes de Ranma no son mios, son de la grandisima Rumiko Takahashi.

Esta historia tiene solo el fin de divertir, no de lucro.

III. Tejado. Operación.

Ranma tenia una hora mirando el cielo desde el tejado de los Tendo. Acunando la cabeza entre los brazos tenia la mirada pérdida.

-No es que quiera … no, no es eso.

Tras el encuentro con Shinnosuke, el más joven de los Saotome regreso a la casa que lo albergaba junto con su padre. Contrariando a lo que el estómago le dictaba, no dió noticia de su llegada. Su nariz reconoció las labores de Kasumi en la cocina al entrar en la casa. Mientras tarareaba una canción de moda, la hermana de Akane agregaba verduras al platillo de la cena.

De un brinco el chico se coló por la ventana de su habitación para dejar su mochila marrón junto al futón recogido. Entonces, saló sin hacer ruido y buscó descanso en la parte superior de la casa. Un panda dormitaba placidamente.Daba vueltas al asunto una y otra vez. El debía explicarle a Akane la presencia del chico de los bosques de Ryugenzawa en Nerima. Si lo ocultaba, las cosas podían tomar un rumbo nada agradable.

Akane creería-seguramente, inminentemente- que él estaba …. C E L O S O.

Saotome. Tu eres un artista marcial de categoría. A ti no te interesan (y que te quede claro) las prometidas. Tu solo luchas para ser el mejor. ¿ De verdad?

Es decir.

Desde que era pequeño Ranma había sido criado con el firme pensamiento de un artista marcial. Múltiples y salvajes técnicas se contaban en su repertorio. Aunque él chico no lo pensara, era evidente que careció de cualquier educación de tipo afectuoso. Genma. Ni que pensarlo. El señor panda anteponía a cualquier cosa, a si mismo Aunque los lazos con su hijo fueron los de un maestro de lucha, también lo fueron de un tramposo. Era verdad que el ser un gran guerrero llenaba el espíritu de Ranma casi por completo. Aun así … solía pensar, ahora que Nodoka estaba cerca de él, que hubiera sido de si, de no verse separado de lado de su madre. Una de las grandes razones de este pensamiento: el era incapaz de atinar a hacer algo bien con Akane.

No sabia como actuar o responder con ella . Indudablemente, sentía algo. Pero era difícil explicarse así mismo que. Insultos, apodos, gritos, golpes … Para dieciséis años dedicados a las artes marciales, no hubo espacio para muchas otras cosas. Amar era una de ellas.

De paso, no recordaba tener tarea.

- Va mas o menos así. Debes de convencerlo. Vamos a proponer un intercambio de regalos en el grupo, por acercarse el fin de año. Tratándose de algo de las chicas no habrá sorpresa. Pero conociendo lo apáticos que son, habrá que amenazarlos para que participen. Pero es lo de menos. Lo harán. El encanto femenino es un arma muy poderosa.Las chicas rieron.

-Una vez que logremos esto, empezamos la fase dos. Obviamente el sorteo lo vamos a hacerlo nosotras. Si controlamos quienes dan regalos a quienes ...La chica le cerró un ojo en señal de complicidad a la chica del pelo azul

- Ohhh ya veo.

-Pero estoy segura que eso si levantará sospechas. Hiroshi y los otros dos son unos verdaderos chismosos. Si Ranma se echa para atrás con alguna torpe excusa, el sequito también lo hará. Aquí es donde entras tú. Debes.. Y esta esta parte es arriesgada, convencer a Ranma de que lo que estamos haciendo es algo bueno, y que no se juega su pellejo en el. No me mires asi Akane. Sabes como es de cabezota.

Akane reía con el calificativo. Comprendía parte de la insinuación. La chica del pelo azul debia asegurar con Ranma que nada sucio habría en su contra.

-Todas sabemos que Ranma, es atlético, varonil, fuerte … pero que también es increíblemente tonto.

La peliazul no recibió tan bien el comentario.

-Y que ambos están enganchados el uno del otro. Pero no queremos presionarlos querida amiga.

El guiño volvió a Sayuri.Akane estaba roja

-No, yo nunca podría .. Ese baka-Jaja esto es muy gracioso Akane. Como digas.Habla con Ranma. Cuando lo logremos.

La fase tres empieza. Escuadrón del amor!!--

- ¿ Has visto a Ranma, Kasumi?

- No, hermana.

- Lo castigaron por no poner atención el clase. Jajaja ese baka.

- Volverá cuando tenga hambre. Es como los gatos.Kasumi sonrió, tras las broma.

- Por cierto Akane, ¿no esta en su habitación? Puede haberse quedado dormido.

-Iré a ver.

Si se quedó dormido, y solo se levanta comer. Seguro si es como los gatos.--

Akane le dio un ligero toque con la mano. Ranma salio de sus pensamientos.

- Debes sentirte enfermo, para no bajar a cenar.

Ranma puso un gesto de disgusto.

- Cuando un hombre piensa no hay tiempo para nada mas.

-¿Tu piensas?

Akane reía. Aunque Ranma era quien acostumbraba a hacer las bromas pesadas, ella se sentía de un humor especial por el nombre que Sayuri dio al plan y a sus seguidoras. El amor, amor …

Ranma saco la lengua inmediatamente a su prometida.

- Era broma baka. Sabia que estarías aquí. Este lugar siempre te ha gustado para descansar. Por cierto …¿En que pensabas?

Ranma ligeramente te sonrojó. Trató de disimular ante Akane.

-Yo … en nada.

- ¿No confías en mi?

Akane miro hacia otra dirección con la cabeza baja. La luz de Ranma pasaba de amarilla a roja. Otra vez no sabía que hacer.

- No no no. Claro que confió en ti … es solo … Akane miraba a Ranma.

- En mamá. Pensaba en mamá.

-¿Qué pasa con tía Nodoka?

Ranma dudó. Para mentir era pésimo. Cuando Akane lo veía de cerca, era aun peor.

-Prometes no burlarte, ¿si te digo?

-Si.

Akane puso una bella sonrisa.Ranma no sabia que hacer de nuevo.

- Bueno. ¿Qué habría pasado si, yo … no hubiera sido separado de mamá? Es todo.

-Puedes hablar Ranma.Vamos

-No lo se. Quizá no tendría maldición. Quizá sería menos bruto en la escuela. Es algo, tonto. olvídalo.

Akane se acostó junto Ranma en el tejado. Ahora ambos miraban al cielo. La chica habló sin mirarlo

.-No es tonto Ranma. Es lógico. Estuviste mucho tiempo separado de tu madre.

- Yo se lo duro que es eso …Akane guardo silencio por un momento. Luego agregó.

-Pero quizá, no serías quien eres. A mi me agrada como eres.-

Akane … Ranma miraba a su prometida.

De pronto un cuerpo naranja recorrió el techo de los Tendo y se acerco con sigilo a Ranma.

El no estaba alerta. miraba a los ojos de la chica.

-Miauuuuuuuuuuuuu!! El gato se habia acurrucado en el pecho de Ranma.

- Gato!!

Desesperadamente trataba por quitárselo, pero el gato se aferraba más y más al cuerpo del artista marcial.

Akane observaba la escena con algo de gracia. Decidió entrar en acción. Cuando un segundo gato llego al techo de los Tengo y se unió al compañero de la trenza.

- Gato!!Y ahora un tercero.

-Otro gato!!

Akane intentaba separarlos de Ranma. Los gatos tenían mucha fuerza. Más de lo normal.

- ¿Qué está pasando?

Ranma sucumbió al miedo. Ahora solo Nekho-Ranma quedaba en el tejado. Los gatos huían con un andar gallardo.

-Miauuuu

Nekho Ranma lamía su pata. Akane aun yacía sorprendida. "No se que esta pasando"

-Ven ven, mishi, mishi, gatito ven ven.

Nekho Ranma se movió hacia la chica del pelo azul. Caminó lentamente y froto su cuerpo contra el de Akane.

La chica se sonrojó.

- Ven ven, se un buen niño y cálmate.

Nekho Ranma estaba ahora en las piernas de Akane ronroneando.

-- ¿Cuál es el reporte?

- Misión cumplida Sayuri- contestó Yuka que sostenía unos binoculares, hacia el techo de los Tendo.

-Genial. Los gatos amaestrados fueron de gran utilidad.- Operación Escuadrón del amor. Paso uno listo.

--En otro Tejado de Nerima un chico observaba la escena.

- Lo has visto ya amo.

-Por supuesto. Contesto una voz proveniente del cascabel que colgaba del cuello del chico

- Tenemos un contendiente.

- Y parece de los buenos.

- Pronto veremos que puede hacer en su estado Nekho.

_Perdon por tardar tanto en actualizar el capitulo, la verdad no me han dejado respirar en la escuela.Bueno espero que les vaya gustando, no quiero hacerla melosa (por ahora jojojo).Gracias de nuevo a mis amigas que están pendientes de la historia y a quienes dejan sus reviews. Pronto actulizaré Blue moon. Saludos desde Mexico. GaaraxD_


	4. Visitas incomodas

_Los personajes de Ranma no son mios :( son de la Grandisima Rumiko Takahashi.Esta historia es sin fines de lucro._

_IV_

Visitas incomodas.

Cuish!!

El sonido de un flash.

- Ustedes siempre tan amorosos hermanita.

-No molestes Nabiki.

El cuarto de los Tendo se iluminó por un instante. La foto tenía impresas a Kasumi y Nodoka poniendo la mesa para la cena, a Happosai brincado la pared con un bulto de tamaño considerable de lenceria  
femenina, un señor de bigote vestido en un gi gris con un panda gigante jugando al Shogi , y a una jovencita de unos 17 años haciendo cariños a un muchacho. Este estaba acurrucado en sus piernas similando la actitud de un gato.

.Esto se venderá a buen precio.

-Hoy mi hijo es tan cariñoso contigo Akane. -

Nodoka agregó con una sonrisa.

Era obvio que ignoraba que este nuevo Ranma, estuviera bajo el influjo de una técnica marcial.

Si Genma se habia convertido en panda antes de inicar la partida de Shogi, fue precisamente para facilitar el primer paso de una de las maniobras Saotome de defensa inmediata." Hacerse el que no sabe nada" con una pelota de colores cerca para la clásica coartada de "los pandas no tenemos nada que ver con esto". La madre del chico gato tenia en algun lugar la katana a disposición para remarcar las actitudes poco varoniles. Pero esta de Ranma,aunque podia ser asimilada de esta forma, a Nodoka no le molestaba en lo absoluto. "Esta creciendo...Se esta convirtiendo en un hombre capaz de amar..."

Por su parte Akane estaba contenta.

Las oportunidades afectuosas entre los dos eran escasas. De hecho casi inexistentes. De vez en cuando un abrazo furtivo de ella hacia él cuando huían de un peligro casi siempre provocado por un tropel de prometidas celosas, ciertos detalles entre los dos ( Sonrojos minúsculos, sonrisas de cómplices, ocasiones para hablar sin los insultos de cajón) eran arruinados por la insistencia de Genma y Soun por unir las escuelas y asegurar el futuro del dojo. Ahora ella daba caricias al minimo ranma que ronroneaba de su gustosa situación.Podia contemplarlo a su gusto. Incluso llegar a tocar su cara.

Era una sensación que Akane reconocía dentro de si y que la llenaba por completo. " mi gatito... mi pequeño gatito... es una lastima que no recuerdes nada cuando vuelvas en ti..."

- La cena esta servida. - Dijo Kasumi.

La familia se dispuso a cenar, a excepción de Akane.En el estado actual no quizo abandonar al chico.Su temperamento era el de un gato, ni rastros del de un humano. Se quedó sentada sosteniéndolo viendo anochecer en Nerima.Que el joven volviese a la normalidad podía tomar horas. Solo que se sintiera en completa calma y relajado, la técnica dejaba a la conciencia real de Ranma salir.

--

-¿Los iniciados siempre son asi amo?

-Si. Dejan de reprimir sus emociones cuando el subconciente Nekho entra en acción. Los de mayor nivel, son capaces de dominar a su antojo el poder de la conciencia de la técnica, sin la penosa necesidad de estimulo- el cascabel se puso rojo,como si tuviera algo de vergüenza - y no necesitan un mediúm. Pero no por ello los iniciados dejan de ser peligrosos. Ese chico tiene habilidades innatas. Puedo percibirlo.

-Tengo entendido que los mediúms son personas puras, que guardan una relación cercana con el iniciado.

- Si el elegido guarda emociones fuertes hacia una persona, esta puede convertirse en un mediúm.Pero solo pueden ser mujeres.Esa chica, podria ser su hermana, su novia no lo sabemos.Será mejor guardar cuatela. Ademas es linda.

-Yo pelearé amo, no necesita preocuparse por eso.

-Dejaré esto en tus manos. Tampoco quiero lastimar a la familia. Estas bajo advertencia Kimimaro, si en el intento lastimas al medium. es seguro que el iniciado alcance el nivel avanzado y salgas gravemente herido.Ese chico tiene el entrenamiento suficiente como para eso. Solo observa su cuerpo.Es perfecto para ser el Supremo. Por eso fue elegido.

-Entendido.

-Sabes,es una lástima.

- ¿A que se refiere amo?.

.Yo tambien caigo en el estado Nekho. Y el amor...

-Lo sé.No lo entiendo.

-Se que el chico no es capaz de demostrarle cariño a esa chica facilmente...pero parece quererla mucho, solo observa.

--

Un muchacho con una mochila viajera sostenia un enorme mapa mientras caminaba entre las calles de la ciudad.Un pañuelo amarillo con manchas negras, cubria su frente.

- ¿Donde diablos puedo estar? El mapa decia que Okinawa esta detra de esas piedras que pase tras la deriva del rio. Debo estar a kilómetros de Tokyo.

Otro chico le interpelo, pero este siguió derecho.

-¡¡Donde diablos estoy?!

-Oye. Oye disculpa.

- ¿Yo? Me hablas a mi

- Si, tú disculpa. Podrias indicarme donde queda el dojo Tendo. No puedo encontrarlo.He olvidado la dirección.

Ryoga se cayó cuando escucho el comentario.

-Pero esto no es Nerima.Estamos a kilómetros de Tokyo.

" ¿De donde conozco a este tipo?"

-¿Me habré olvidado otra vez de la ciudad?

Un panda gigante apareció en el camino saltando. Una señora de buen aspecto con un largo paquete bajo un brazo venia con él, tomando el grueso brazo del panda bajo el suyo.  
Como una pareja normal. Pero el panda sentia el roce de la Katana contra su cuerpo peludo y solo asentia todo lo que salia de los brazos de la mujer.Estaba en problemas.

-De verdad esta creciendo Genma. Por fin nuestro muchacho se está convirtiendo en un hombre, ¿Viste como trataba a Akane esta tarde?.Creo que debemos iniciar los preparativos para la boda.  
Todo es cuestión de tiempo entre ellos querido. Es verdad que es extraño que mi hijo actúe de esa manera. pero no dejo de sentirme contenta. ¿Sabes? No dejo de pensar que el se comporta como si fuera un gato ¿ Porque será?

La katana codeaba al señor Saotome que no veia el momento de recibir un Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki aplicado por su señora.Si ella descubria la verdad...Trago saliva... El panda vio a los chicos.Buena oportunidad para alejar el pensamiento de su mujer por un rato. Rapidamente saludó, y sacó un letro pintado con marcador negro.

-Hola Ryoga. ¿Viaje corto no?

El chico del paraguas rojo saludó. También.

"Imposible. Tiene que ser una broma."

"Es el chico de Ryugenzawa"

Su corazón tambaleó por un momento.

Ranma era ya un rival lo suficientemente fuerte, tanto en las artes marciales,como en el amor.

Este que tenia ante los ojos,con su cabello castaño,de buena estatura,de un fisico que era producto de cruentas batallas con animales sacados de algun relato misterioso, con su trato amable, y su fleco cayendo por un lado del rostro, era otro rival de mucho nivel. Habia sido el único capaz de poner la relación Tendo-Saotome en verdadero riesgo. En aquella ocasión tanto el chico cerdo y el chico-chica hiceron de tripas corazón para soportar las escenas. Lo de P-chan fue en verdad estoico. Habia escuchado que Akane tambien se sentia atraida por el tipo que esta frente a sus ojos. ¡¡Y esta maldita vez lo tenia de nuevo,preguntado por donde vivia la peliazul!!

¡¡Estoy perdido!!

- Asi que esto no es Tokyo- dijo Shinnoske rascandose la cabeza.

- ¿Podemos ayudarte?- Se acercó Nodoka- Ryoga. Que gustó en verte. Creimos que habias salido de viaje.

- Estoy buscado el dojo Tendo, pero parece que me equivoque de ciudad. Disculpen.

El panda y la mujer rieron.

-Bienvenido a Tokyo Ryoga -El panda sacó otro cartel

-Pero si esto es Nerima. Nosotros somos huespedes en la casa Tendo. Nodoka y Genma Saotome para servirte.

- Mi nombre es Shinnosuke.

- Nosotros te llevaremos. Ven con nosotros Ryoga. Mi hijo y Akane estaran felices de verte.

El matrimonio emprendió el camino de nuevo

-¿Que te traé al dojo Tendo,hijo?- Agregó Nodoka.

Ryoga seguia petrificado por el reconocimiento del chico. El panda pidió a su mujer esperara, derramó agua sobre Ryoga para sacarlo del trance. Tomo sus cosas al hombro y P-chan con una de las patas.  
Alcanzo a los otros dos.El cerdito seguia entrance.

"Adios a las oportunidades con Akane!!"

--

Sayuri adoptaba una actitud que se alejaba de ser una chica normal. Se dirigió a la multitud de niñas como el comandante en jefe de un peligrosa e importante operación.Caminando de un lado a otro, informó los puntos principales,mientras sostenía una tasa de café.

- No será tarea fácil. Existen obstaculos que debemos franquear:

1. La ineptitud de los para aceptar que siente algo por el otro.

2. La aparición de las "otras" que evitan el acercamiento entre los dos. ¿Aqui debo pensar que hay que pensar en la aparición de "otros" ? ¿Alguien lo sabe? A pesar de que ella es mi amiga, jamas me ha confesado nada del tema.

3. El que los dos esten peleando todo el tiempo.

4. Los constantes malentendidos que sucenden entre ellos.

5...

El discurso continuó por un rato más de la noche, las chicas estaban en pijama,sentadas en círculo, algunas con almohadas para abrasar. Escuchando la joven.Todas eran niñas del salón de Akane.

- Todo lo anterior no debe descorazonarnos en lo absoluto. También hay muchas cosas a favor. De hecho hemos iniciado el plan.Yuka se ha prestado acercandose a Hiroshi.El paso uno inició ya.

Las chicas empezaron a murmurar.

-Ohhh entonces ¿estabas actuando?- agregó una.

-Nunca me lo habría imaginado.- Otra respondió

Las demas soltaban detalles entre ellas

-Has sido una magnífica actriz Yuka. Mira que fingir que te gustaba Hiroshi,cuando de verdad era un plan maestro-dijo una tercera.

La chica se sonrojo.

- Emm... si,si... actriz.-Puso la mano atrás de la cabeza para rascarse un tanto nerviosa- Sigamos.

"Si claro, actuando..."

-Lo primordial es brindarles oportunidades para sincerarse. Le damos el nombre de operación "corazones unidos"

-Bien,bien al grano.Creo que todas vamos a apoyarlas.

-Siiii xDDDDDDD- Corearon.

-¿Cual es el paso uno?

-Paso cero, jeje. iniciamos desde el paso cero.

--

Neko Ranma estaba muy tranquilo, habia pasado algunas horas y Akane pensaba que recobraría la conciencia en poco tiempo.

Nabiki observó a la pareja mientras corria el rollo de la camara fotografica.

- Esos dos... Sería una lastima que no acabaran casados. Es curioso que su primer beso fuera de esta forma.Bueno, esto se venderá bien. Aunque otro beso. vendria nada mal... Esperen.

Ranma frotaba su cuerpo contra el de Akane emitiendo ronroneos.

-Calma, calma estoy aqui.

Levanto la cabeza un poco, Akane recordo aquella vez en la escuela cuando Ranma la besó, la cabeza del chico se acercaba mucho a ella.

Ahora sus bocas estaban muy cerca.

-Oh, los tios regresan y creo que con visitas

Akane volteo el rostro algo sonrojada.

- Ya estamos en casa.

La señora Saotome y su marido panda entraron a la casa,habian salido a dar un paseo por idea de Nodoka para dejar a los chicos solos, Ademas la madre de Ranma aprovechó para hablar con su marido de ciertas cosas ,pensaba en volver a la casa que las prometidas habian destruido en su pelea por el "anillo". Esto implicaba gastos, que por supuesto Genma no tenia la mas minima intencion de solventar... a menos que la katana de Nodoka dijera otra cosa.

P-chan fue puesto en el suelo. Echó a correr en busca de su hermosa dueña.

Retrocedió cuando el maullido de Ranma se hizo sentir. Sé erizado completamente. Algo lo habia perturbado.

- ¿Que te pasá?

En eso la voz de un joven se escucho.

-Buenas tardes...

- ¿Usted es la hermana de Akane?...Mucho gusto.

Ranma se paro del regazo de Akane, y se paró sacando sus uñas.Definitivamente algo estaba amenzandolo, no se veia dispuesta a dar terreno.

- Ahh mucho gusto hijo... Los amigos de Akane son bienvenidos en esta humilde casa...

- Akane hija, tienes visita...

Ranma se lanzo al ataque.

-No, espera, ¿donde vas? ¡¡Ranma!!.

Kimimaro era un chico proveniente de las regiones montañosas prohibidas de China, tenia apenas unos 16 años. Era de un fisico muy bien dotado, con el pelo blanco y lacio.Su familia servia a los hombres-gato desde hacia generaciones. Grandes maestros del ataque aereo, eran asignados desde el primer momento de su vida a un hombre-gato. Los ojos eran grisáceos.

Estaba sobre el tejado de la casa de los Tendo, moviendose con sigilo para obtener informacion para su amo.

El cascabel emitió un sonido de estornudo que no pasó desapercibido a los sentidos del Ranma.

- Nos descubrió.

- Bien. Prepárate a la pelea. Solo si es capaz de ganarte los llevaremos de regreso. Puede que el sea el Supremo.

Kimimaro encendió su energia interior.

Era rapido, pero un iniciado en el estado Nekho podria sorprenderlo.

Por los informes de este iniciado que se habia recibido, contaba con un gran numero de combates a favor.  
La noticia de la derrota de Herb, y del principe del Monte fenix entusiasmo a la mujer dentro del cascabel,habian sidos derrotados por un chico de no mas de diecisiete años, que era un iniciado... Por eso viajó hasta Japón junto con su guardaespaldas y portador... Los hombres gatos eran una tribu guerrera de China en la antigüedad que era sometidos al entrenamiento del Neko-Ken,era una penosa pasada para los miembros del clan, pero el entrenamiento mental y fisico,podia convertilos en oponentes sumamente fuertes. Sin embargo desde hace mucho,solo eran una leyenda mas en la historia de aquel país , se llego a creer que no quedaba uno solo.

- Bien tenemos su atención recuerda no lastimar a la familia. Solo salta por los tejados él nos seguira. Sabe que somos una amenaza.

Ranma salto a tejado de los Tendo, para ver a Kimimaro retandolo.

El ki del chico del cabello blanco era visible.

- Vamos chico. Aqui no podremos pelear bien. Empredio una carrera por los tejados de Nerima.

Ranma saltaba a toda velocidad.

--

Ranma!!, Ranma espera ¿donde vas?

" se habrá enojado... estabamos a punto de besarnos y lo evité... "

No Akane como puedes pensar eso!!

- Akane, hija tienes visita.

Akane volteó a ver quien llamaba.

-Akane-san...

-¿¿Shinnosuke?? - Akane se quedó boquiabierta..

_Que tal xDDD ¿ Les gustó el capitulo?? bueno en esta parte casi llegamos al malentedido del que hablaba jojojo, pero primero debo explicar varias cosas.Ojala pueda hacer bien el momento psicologico.  
Escribi todo en dos dias,despues de hacer tarea, a eso de las dos de la madrugada, de hecho no pensaba subirlo pero quiero saber si les agrada, si no, lo reescribo xD.  
Bueno debo agradecer a las siguientes personas, que me han dejado sus reviews:  
Akane2004,Dany Tsuki,Marii-san, Damalunaely y finalmente Himetenshi, Claro a gaby y Muchas gracias por sus comentarios,en verdad me dan mucho animo para continuar!! Tambien a las personas que hacen sus fics, me encanta leerlos xDD  
Tambien a los que lo hicieron con Blue moon,  
Ojala les agrade. Vi el final del anime antier( como por milesima vez), snifff snifff y me dieron ganas de que hablara Nodoka xDDD._

_Saludos. Gaara xD  
_


	5. El golpe definitivo

Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no son mios sino de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi.  
Esta historia es solo para divertir,sin fines de lucro.

V

Un golpe definitivo.

El cielo era enteramente claro esa noche y no habia ningún ruido en ese barrio de Tokyo.

. La chica pelirroja siguió caminando con gran dificultad. De vez en cuando recargaba su cuerpo contra la pared.La mano derecha puesta en el brazo,más arriba del codo.Se resentia fuertemente en esa zona del cuerpo.

-Maldita ...sea.

Las lesiones de la piel -rasguños, moretones en la mayor parte del cuerpo, rastros de sangre alrededor de la boca- no hacian mella de la belleza de la joven de la coleta. Estaba muy cansada.Los ataques de esa tarde eran comparables a los ocasionados por las peleas más duras de las que tuviera memoria.Herb, Kumon Ryu, Saffron... ellos tenian algo en común, habian forzado al artista marcial a dar el maximo de si.  
Rivales de respeto. pero...era un milagro que pudiera mantenerse en pie. Afortunadamente,o ese era el pensamiento que dominaba entonces, no se aparecía nadie en el camino. El gran orgullo de la chica estaba a salvo.Estaba quejandose del dolor que le recorria el cuerpo. Que vergonzoso sería tener que verse ayudado,como si fuera una chica en peligro.

Dar explicaciones...no tenia estomago para hacerlo por ahora. Era algo dudoso que pudiera articular mas de dos palabras en su estado actual.

Sonrió un poco con un pensamiento.No podria huir de Kuno si apareciese por el rumbo, con sus clásicas frases de poeta enamorada de su "diosa de la coleta", de Kodachi o Shampoo menos. Más nadie se divisó por el momento en el lugar de Nerima.

"Deben ser cerca de las 9 o las 10,Kasumi debe de estar sirviendo la cena."

Y entonces el dolor en sus costillas se hizo muy fuerte.

-Aqui está bien.

Kimimaro se detuvo en un edificio en construcción,puso sus pies en una pieza de hormigón. Cruzó lo brazos. Estaba vestido de con un pantalón chino,a la manera de Pantimedias Taro. Una cinta verde y dorada fungia como cinturon. La camisa sin mangas tenias simbolos extraño, que simulaban rafagas de viento. Las zapatillas negras, y una cadena en plata con un cascabel en ella.Era un chico de piel claro. Los ojos grises y el cabello blanco completamente lacio. Era un peleador. Se notaba a leguas.

Una silueta se deslizó por entre las piezas del edificio. Subió a otra viga de hormigón. Sus ojos estaban a la altura del chico de cabellos blancos.

El cascabel se movió. La voz de una mujer se dirigó a Ranma.

-No esperaba menos- le dijo al chico gato- Aun en tu estado eres capaz de entender lo que nuestra presencia representa,y mis palabras serán entedibles a tu oido, pues yo tambien fui iniciada en la tecnica Neko. No tengo idea de como fue que le adquiriste... Este es mi guarda espaldas, su nombre es Kimimaro.Debes saber que no deseamos lastimar a nadie. Incluso a ti mismo. Esto será solo una prueba. Estamos interesados en tus habilidades, sin embargo, si pasas la prueba, vendras con nosotros a China.

Ranma no estaba ahi para escuchar palabras, algo en su interior le decia que esta voz era peligrosa. Dió un salto rapido y las unas afiladas apuntaron al cuello de de Kimimaro.Este evitó el movimiento por poco, pero  
el arañazo no fue dirigido con el fin de lastimarlo, sino a la cadena que el chico de albos cabellos portaba .Ahora el cascabel caia desde lo alto.

-Amo!!

- No seas estupido,no dejes que escape- El cascabel respondió.

El rostro de Kimimaro era diferente ahora. Estaba concetrado.

- Veras lo que significa velocidad, solo me descuidé.

Ranma observaba desde el poste de hormigón. El contrincante se acercaba corriendo muy rapido. Aprovecho el impulso para escalar por la viga. El chico de la trenza sintio solo un puñetazo sobre el pecho.Fue a dar justo a un monton de arena para su fortuna.

- Miauu!!. Ranma se puso en pie. Sus ojos furiosos apuntaron al rival.

Los dos saltaron bastante alto y comenzaron la pelea.Kimimaro esquivaba con destreza las garras del chico-chica .

Ambos tocaron el suelo. Kimimaro lanzo una patada sobre la humanidad del otro. Este dio un giro en el suelo y se puso a salvo, mas poco le duro.

-Furia del viento!!-Gritó.

El otro chico emprendió el ataque sin usar la manos, estaba usando la piernas a gran velocidad, de un salto se habia puesto sobre ranma y ahora un torbellino de patadas eran propinadas sobre el gato. Justo en el torso y en la cara.El otro giraba sobre su eje pero no dejaba de atacar. Los ataques eran directos, propinados con gran fuerza. Neko-Ranma no podia esquivar los ataques, no podia leer los movimientos del adversario y las defensas no servian de nada.Era imposible deterner los golpes.

Kimimaro estaba barriendo el suelo con el de la coleta, con la manos puesta sobre la espalda. Dio una patada sobre el rostro fuerte que hizo que el gato saliera por el aire. La sangre empezo a brotar, por la boca de  
Saotome.

Pasada un poco de tiempo el gato se puso de nuevo en pie. Mas que lastimado, el orgullo tenia ahora una deuda.

- Tu no eres tan debil para perder con un ataque de ese nivel.Pelea en serio, o podrias lamentarlo. -El de cabello blanco le espetó a Ranma.

-Furia del viento!!

Una vez mas Kimimaro estaba justo encima del chico, sin embargo, no pudo esquivar el monton de arena sobre sus ojos. No se habia percatado, el chico gato habia reunido arena en sus manos cuando se ponia de pie.

-Mierda.

Ahora era Kimimaro el embestido por los ataques. Los arañazos de Ranma le estaba haciendo retroceder, dolian en verdad. Cuando pudo recuperar la vista sintió la cabeza del chico enterrandose en su abdomen de manera punzante.

Ahora los dos se miraba jadenado.

- Je! Esto se pone interesante. Veamos si eres capaz de esquivar esto. Ahora usaré todo mi cuerpo. ¡¡Demonio de viento!!

Desaparecio de la vista de Ranma. Un dolor profundo lo invadio desde la boca del estomago. Pero nadie estaba a la vista.

La gran velocidad que Kimimaro desarrollo, hacia que no pudiera verse. El poder de los ataques era muy grande. Su puño estaba en el costado derecho del chico. Era notorio que algo habia sido destrozado en el interior del rival.

-Akane ... porque...porque estas llorando... No me gusta verte llorar...

El subconciente de Ranma le estaba jugando bromas. Divisaba a su prometida, con un vestido blanco y un sombrero con adornos de flores,sentada. Abrazada a rodillas.Aunque Ranma continuase llamandola ella no respondía.

-Ranma... ¿como pudiste? ... ¿Porque dejaste que te alejaran de mi...? Que me lastimaran...

Akane se levantó y dejo entrever el vestido,estaba llena de marcas, de golpes, de sangre...

Ranma recobró el conocimiento,aun en su forma Neko.

-Pero que demo...- Kimimaro cargaba ya con su cuerpo buscando el cascabel de su amo.

-Miau!!

El sonido desgarraba los oidos de su adversario.Estaba cargado de odio. Ranma jamas permitiria que estos tipos le hicieran daño a Akane. La visión de su inconciencia, le vaticinó que ellos habia tocado a su kawaiikune.

"Ni siquiera tenia signos vitales"

Miau!!

Ahora estaba irreconocible. Las garras de Ranma habian destrozado la camisa de kimimaro, luchaba por defenderse de un gato furico, su velocidad era enorme, su fuerza y destreza en el combate sobrepasaban con creces a los otros ataques.

Un arañazo de Ranma mandó al rival contra una de las vigas de hormigon. El golpe fue seco. El gato estaba fuera de control, el cuerpo de Kimimaro era victima de numerosos golpes. Ranma puso sus garras sobre el cuello del chico. Era obvio. Estaba dispuesto a matarlo.

- No puedo... respirar...

" Si no lo uso... me matará. Perdoneme amo."

Explosión de viento!!

Un enorme resplandor invadió la construcción y mandó los dos cuerpo por los aires.

Ranma cayo justo en una toma de agua usada en el lugar.

Una chica pelirroja salio de el enorme chorro a presión.

- ¿Donde ...estoy?

Sentia el cuerpo adolorido. Camino hacia una persona que se divisaba entre el polvo que la exploción habia levantado.

Kimimaro solo observaba, habia usado una de las tecnicas mas fuertes en su repertorio, y el muchacho aun estaba de pie.

- Eres excelente-le dijo a la silueta que venia hacia él- Eres...¿una chica?

-¿Quien rayos eres?

- Jusenkyo ¿cierto?

-Ranma lo miraba con descofianza,por las marcas en sus cuerpos y la destruccion del lugar adivino que estaban luchando,pero no recordaba el mas minimo detalle. Lo ultimo era su conversación con Akane sobre  
el tejado...

Akane!!

-¿Donde esta Akane?- Ranma no preguntó con delicadeza.

- No se de que hablas. Demosle fin a esto.

-He preguntado donde esta Akane. Si te atreves a lastimarla...

- Debes referirte al medium. No la hemos lastimado. Estamos probandote.

- ¿Probandome? ¿Quien rayos eres?

-Basta de charla ¡pelea!

Era cierto que Kimimaro habia usado una gran tecnica. Si las cosas seguian al paso seguro perdería, aunque todo estaba a favor, el chico ya no estaba en estado Neko, y el poder de hace unos minutos ya no era perceptible.

No podia acertar ningun golpe a una adolorida chica peliroja, ella leia a la perfección sus movimientos.

-Es suficiente quiero respuestas, y las quiero ahora.

Ranma desapareció en el aire.

-NO! imposible, no puede usar el Demonio de viento.

El estilo Umisen-Ken hacia de las suyas, Kimimaro no pidia ver a los fuertes ataques de Ranma. La tecnica que sirvió en contra de Kumon Ryu, daba resultado.

-¿Y bien?

Ranma lo observaba, Kimimaro estaba en el suelo.

- He preguntado, ¿Quien eres?.

- Aun no termina. DEMONIO DE VIENTO!

Ranma escupió sangre.

- Je. No estas tan decidio ahora cierto. Si eres capaz de resistir mi ultimo ataque... tendras tus respuestas. Ponte de pie.

Ranma estaba revolcandose del dolor.

Tuvo que reaacionar.Una enorme con centracion de energia estaba en las manos de su enemigo de cabello blanco. Y estaba siendo apuntada en contra de él.

Ranma volteo en dirección contraria, tras de el un sector de Nerima era visible.Estaba anocheciendo.

- No puedo huir.

" Si escapo esa energia será disparada contra la ciudad"

Ranma trato de concentrar todas las energias que le quedaban en juego.

"Piensa positivo...piensa en cosas bellas...en tus recuerdos... en tu madre... en tus amigos...en cosas hermosas...piensa en...Akane.."

-Viento inferna!!

Kimimaro disparó hacia el chico de la trenza.

-Huracan del tigre!

Los dos enormes rayos chocaron.

Ambos jovenes salieron chocando por la explosión.

Una silueta atrapo a Ranma. Con su cuerpo en brazos,se dirigió a Kimimaro.

Cuando Ranma recobró el conocimiento estaba siendo sostenido por una enorme gata.

-Gato!!

- Gomen, gomen.

Calma calma. Creo que mejor me transformo. La gata se convitió en una mujer bastante atractiva de ojos verdes.

-¿Mucho mejor?

- Ranma estaba muy nervioso,estaba ademas sin energias. Noto que tenia algo roto en el area del torax.

-¿Quien eres?

- Mi nombre es Kurenai. Gusto en conocerte Ranma.

-¿Como sabes mi nombre?

-Bueno es dificil no saberlo, eres bastante famoso en el mundo de las artes marciales.

- ¿Yo?

- Asi es.

- ¿Estabas cuidandome?

- Asi es.

- Mmmm no te conozco, aunque gracias.

El chico a su lado comenzo a moverse. Abrió los ojos con lentitud.

- Amo...perdoneme...

- Fue una gran batalla. Estuviste excelente Kimimaro.

Ranma se puso muy serio.

Quiero que me expliquen que pasa.Aqui y ahora.

-Pertenezco a uno de los clanes de artistas marciales mas antiguos de China. Los hombres-gatos. Nuestra historia se remonta muchisimos años atras, cuando fuimos respetados y temidos por nuestra feroz tecnica, y camaraderia. El clan era compuesto por hombres fuertes y sabios que consagraron el espiritu de nuestra tecnica, el Neko-ken. Fuimos guerreros temidos y respetados que estuvieron siempre al servicio del emperador. Y con ello nos creamos enemigos poderosos. La dicha de nuestro clan duró por siglos. Más con el paso del tiempo, el clan se corrompió, nuestra tecnica secreta fue traicionada, y fuimos ridiculizados y expuestos como unos miedosos antes los felinos.

Asi la tecnica fue prohibida para las escuelas de artes marciales y fuimos proscritos de la memoria de nuestra nación como una leyenda. No crei que hubiese alguien ademas de mi, que puediera usar la tecnica, alguien de tus capacidades, serviria para reconstruir mi clan. Yo, soy la unica que queda de aquellos legendarios combatientes.

Ranma miraba con el rostro muy serio

-No entiendo que tiene que ver conmigo

-Eres un iniciado y tienes grandes cualidades para las artes marciales. Te pido que honres a mi clan, y te unas a mi.Juntos reconstruiremos la gloria que nos fue arrebatada.

- Esta cosa que tengo, es culpa de mi padre. No es algo que yo desee.

- Aun asi, la lucha con Kimimaro, demostró que tienes muchisimas habilidades, en estado Neko y sin él. Podria entrenarte, seria un avanzado muy pronto.

- ¿Asi que la lucha con este tipo fue idea tuya?

- Teniamos que probar cuanto sabias hacer en ese estado.

-Estas loca. Yo me largo. No te atravieses de nuevo en mi camino.

-¿Te he mencionado, que los hombres gato, eran en inicio gatos que cayeron en un manantial Naniichuan? Aun existe. Esta en mi posesión. En los terrenos del clan.  
Si decidieras venir.Te librarias de esa maldición.

Ranma se quedo paralizado por un momento.

-Veo que te ha gustado la idea.Te daré una semana para que lo pienses.

Ranma volteo a verla, ahora era un gato de nuevo.Ella se dirigió muy rapido hacia Ranma y le dio un golpe en el brazo derecho muy fuerte. lo mando contra la construccion aun en pie.

- Eso fue por Kikimaro.Y por decir que no deseabas el Neko-ken

-Una semana.Recuerda.

Kurenai tomo el cuerpo de Kimimaro y salió de ahi.

Ranma recobró el conocimiento mucho despues.Era de noche.

Maldita...sea.

Aunque tardo mucho tiempo, llego a la casa Tendo.Estaba sumamente cansado y tenia heridas por todo el cuerpo.

Cuando paso la entrada, recibió el golpe mas fuerte de todo el dia.El golpe definitivo.

Akane Tendo estaba en brazos de Shinnosuke, frente a sus ojos.

_Bueno pues ya lo actualize xDDDD  
Espero que la pelea no fuese aburrida,pero es crucial para lo que sigue, Y aqui inician los malentendidos que tanto decia xDDD  
GRacias a quienes me leen. Y quienes dejan sus reviews.  
GaaraxD_


	6. La mirada de Ranma

Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son de la señorisisisisisisma Rumiko Takahashi- La historia es solo para entretener no persigo fines de lucro

VI. La mirada de Ranma - Búsqueda.

Ono Tofu termina de vendar el cuerpo de la chica. El rostro serio, los movimientos exactos en la labor de curación. Este hombre parece otro, del que nubla su vista en presencia de Tendo Kasumi. Es ya entrada la noche en Tokyo. El chakra de la chica está perturbado,él percibe estas cosas por su amplio entrenamiento en los menesteres del cuerpo. Va mas alla de las heridas fisicas.

Ha puesto antiséptico en las heridas de la artista marcial. Venda los brazos. Ha estimulado varias puntos vitales del cuerpo para que la chica reaccione, y las heridas tengan un recuperación pronta.El chakra empezo a fluir de nuevo, de una forma lenta. Aún así no habia mayor peligro.

Mil y un teorias han pasado por la cabeza del médico.

Un oponente los suficientemente fuerte para causarle esas heridas. Es dificil pensarlo. El cuerpo presenta cortaduras. Pero no tienen el aspecto de haber sido realizadas con un instrumento metálico. ¿Garras? . Las manos presentan las deformaciones clásicas del uso de abundante energia lanzada como ataque.Huracán de tigre, dragon volador. Los conoce bien. Un hombre normal tardaría semanas en recuperarse por completo, esta chica estara bien en un par de dias.

Ahora el hombre observa a la chica. Piensa en lo diferente que era Nerima antes de su llegada. El tiempo ha pasado notablemente. Quien sabe cuantos locos la siguen , cuantos han dejado en pedazos el  
corazon al conocerle, como él y como ella. Es un buen chico, noble. Algo terco y vanidoso. Pero con un gran sentido del honor y la responsabilidad.

La chica pelirroja ha recobrado el conocimiento.

- Es usted doctor Tofu.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Me duele todo.

-Con lo que he administrado mejoraras en poco. Tienes lesiones serias. No me explico como caminaste aun en tu estado. Caiste desmayado cuando llegaste al dojo.

La chica de la trenza voltea la mirada hacia la ventana. Reconoce que está en la habitación que comparte con el panda. Lo ha hecho para no ver al doctor a los ojos. El ultimo comentario le ha causado un poco de molestia. Mas bien el recuerdo de su llegada.

-Debió ser una pelea muy dura. Casi no tienes energia.

La peliroja no responde. Aun tienen la mirada de lado.

De pronto una voz los interrumpe. La persona ha estado observádolos durante un rato. Es una anciana china vestida con un atuendo verde con mangas en rojo. Lleva un bastón que bien podría doblarle la altura.

- Parece que mi futuro yerno ha tenido una buena pelea el día de hoy, ja ja ja. Como siempre usted ha hecho un buen trabajo doctor Tofu. Dejeme felicitarlo, pudo rehabilitar los conductos de energía del cuerpo de Ranma sin deteriorar más su estado,para su edad es un hombre bastante sabio.

-Gracias abulea Cologne. No noté su presencia.

-Vine a ver el estado de Ranma. Desafortunadamente no estaba en la Nerima esta tarde. Regresaba cuando anochecía , me fui por unos negocios del Neko Hanten en otro distrito.Pero pude notar dos grandes energias luchando en la distancia. Reconocí la de uno.

Ranma permanece callado observando a la anciana.

- Debo decir que tras examinar el lugar de la batalla se que peleaste con alguien de la regiones de las montañas prohibidas en China.Ataques fuertes propinados con técnicas secretas de control del viento.¿Qué es lo que quería de ti un tipo como ese querido yerno? Que recuerde esa técnica era destinada sólo al cuidado de los hombres-gato.

-No entiendo nada de nada del plan. ¿Para que eran los gatos? ¿Quién era el chico del pelo castaño? ¿Porqué no sabiamos que no era Ranma cuando lo hicimos?

-Estamos metidas en un problema Sayuri!!

-¿Vieron la cara de Ranma? Buahh.

-Esta vez si que la hicimos en grande!!

Las chicas se abrazaban. Estaban en una casa cerca a la de los Tendo. Sayuri lo sabía, el plan se le había ido de las manos. Llevaban toda la tarde vigilando la casa de Akane, el paso que habían planeado  
era perfecto en palabras de Sayuri. Ranma odiaba los gatos. Todo mundo sabia que era un miedoso con ellos. Sin embargo era de las pocas ocasiones en las que el mostraba su verdadero afecto por su prometida.

La idea de Sayuri era buscar un acercamiento entre los dos. El proximo paso era sacar a los demas de la casa, de la jugada.

Nabiki estaba enterada de la operación. Yuka pensó que un cerebro como el suyo les favorecería. Las ideas maquiavélicas eran perfectas para reunir corazones. Pero no iba a ser gratis y las chicas no tenian el suficiente dinero como para contratar a un mercenario del nivel de la hermana media de las Tendo.Pero cosa rara en Nabiki, ella aceptó sin peros. Por supuesto la reina del hielo se adelantaba siempre a los movimientos en cualquier situación.Las fotos que les tomaba pagaban (con creces) todo lo que tuviera que hacer por esta tarde para que los dos tuvieran eso que las chicas esperaban ... un beso... de verdad.

Nabiki debía de evitar los clásicos lloriqueos de Soun y Genma cuando Ranma recuperara la conciencia. Evitar los comentarios de Nodoka acerca de lo varonil que era Ranma cuando el chico se viera en la piernas de Akane, acurrucado,siendo tratado con el cariño nada habitual de la chica que siempre lo llenaba de moretones. Fue de ella la idea de usar a los gatos, gatos amaestrados,fuertes, que Ranma no pudiera rechazar tan facilmente. Después ella se encargaria de lo demas, o eso creian las amigas de Akane.

Por su parte ellas se habian reunido en casa de Yoiko, una de las compañeras de la peliazul. Vivía lo suficientemente cerca de ella, para que el uso de equipo como binoculares,lentes de visión nocturna, telescopios y todos aparatos posibles para aumentar la visibilidad, fueran posible para este paso del plan.Para captar el preciso momento del beso.

Pero ahora estaban en crisis. El comandante en jefe lo sabia. Sabía que de haber sido un poco mas cautelosas nada de esto habría pasado asi. Llevaban viendo toda la tarde con binoculares  
la situación en el hogar de los Tendo. Nabiki no se habia comunicado por el walkie-talkie desde hacía un buen rato.

Cuando Ranma, estuvo muy cerca de los labios de Akane, la atmosfera romantica invadió el balcón de Yoiko, viendolos tan cerca, los ojos de Akane dilatados por felicidad, las niñas se agasaparon en los apartos que habian dispuesto para el momento. Pero no calcularon bien el peso de sus acciones, se amontonaron todas y calleron del balcon. Para su suerte ninguna salió gravemente lastimada, pero no habian visto si el beso se consumó. Y menos notaron la presencia de un chico de cabellos blancos merodeando la casa.

Sin embargo la situación no acababa aqui. Lo que las tenias en crisis era otra cosa.

-Lleva mucho tiempo alli dentro tia Nodoka, ¿Crees que este bien?

- Traquila linda, el doctor Tofú esta con él, sabe lo que hace, al menos cuando Kasumi no está cerca. Por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es esperar,y no entorpecer su labor también yo estoy preocupada.

Kasumi entró en la habitación sin poder disimular el sonrojo por el comentario que la madre de Ranma habia hecho.

-Les traje un poco de te.

Akane habia perdido la noció del tiempo. Estaba muy preocupada por Ranma.

Llamaron inmediatamente al doctor cuando Ranma llegó al dojo. Tofú fue corriendo a toda velocidad a la casa de la familia, al ver el estado de Ranma pidió lo llevaran a su cuarto y lo dejaran solo con él. Shinnosuke cargó con Ranma sin pensarlo dos veces.

Las hermanas Tendo, y Nodoka estaban sentadas fuera de la habitación esperando que Ono Tofu les dijera que pasaba.

Akane estaba siendo atormentada. No por nada que Ranma hubiese dicho esta vez. Ningún insulto. Los ojos de Ranma. Esos eran los que en verdad le dolian. La mirada que le dirigió cuando la vió,desde la entrada del dojo, fue exactamente la misma de Ryugenzawa, cuando ella paró la pelea entre Shinnosuke y su prometido. La decepción de Ranma, su tristeza, se transmitía en sus ojos.

-¿¿Shinnosuke??

El chico le sonrió a distancia.

-Akane-san

- Que gusto de verte.

Se abrazaron ante los ojos de los demas . Todos estaban desconcertados.

Ni Ranma ni Akane contaron a su familia lo sucedido en Ryugenzawa, las razones sobraban. Habian demostrado mucho de sus verdaderos sentimientos el uno por el otro. Ranma celoso, descorazonado. con intenciones de irse de Japón por la supuesta traición de su prometida,pero arriesgando su vida, aún creyendo que estaba enganchada ya a otro hombre y Akane feliz de regresar con él. De que él supiera que no estaba interesado en otro chico. De verlo cariñoso (en términos de Ranma claro está), demostrándolo. El que no hubiese nadie a kilómetros, les sentaba bien. En el fondo los dos compartían la complicidad de haber caminado juntos regreso a casa mano a mano, como a pareja que las circunstancias de siempre les negaban.

- Familia dejenme presenatarles a un amigo, el es Shinnosuke, Ranma y yo lo conocimos en Ryugenzawa cuando hicimos el viaje... Ohh por Dios, Ranma!!

Akane se distrajo un poco con la sorpresa del recién llegado, pero ahora estaba muy alarma.

- ¿Hija? Estas bien, ¿ Que ha pasado con mi hijo donde está?

-No hay tiempo tia, tenemos que ir a buscarlo, cuando ustedes llegaron tía ha salido rumbo al tejado muy alterado, tenemos que detenerlo antes de que pueda dañar a alguien!!

- Dañar?? Ranma?? Querida te sientes bien??.

. Si tia estoy bien, Ranma está bajo el influjo de una técnica que lo hace comportarse como un gato. Tiene miedo por una técnica salvaje que el tio Genma le hizo en su juventud. Cuando el miedo le invade se comporta como uno y no reconoce a nadie mas que a mi.Dense prisa tenemos que ir a buscarlo.

Nodoka estaba furiosa. Empuñaba la katana

-Genma !!

El lugar de Genma era ocupado por una nube de polvo. El señor Saotome casi se infarta con lo dicho por Akane y huyó lo mas rápido posible.

- Ese maldito Saotome - Soun se acercó a su hija, tomándola por los hombros- Akane tiene razon señora Nodoka, no hay tiempo que perder.

- ¿Shinnosuke podrias ayudarnos?

El chico aceptó,pero pidió a Akane un tiempo mas tarde para hablar. Tenia algo que decirle a la chica del cabello azul.

- ¿El maestro esta en casa papá?, él podría ayudarnos también.

Una voz interrumpió la escena.

- Yo ayudaré Akane.

P-chan buscó agua caliente inmediatamente que Akane advirtió la situación. No iba a dejar pasar una oportunidad. Le mostraría a la chica, cuan util podria serle, a comparación del chico que tenia ante sus ojos,  
y de pasó vigilaría, que nada, nada, nada parecido al beso que Ranma le dió a Akane en la primera vez que entró en el estado Neko en Nerima,sucediera de nuevo.Pero aunque no lo reconociera, Ryoga sabia que de alguna forma él y Ranma eran amigos. Quizá más enemigos, quien rayos lo sabía. Pero le tenía cariño. Cariño de artistas marciales.

-Ryoga- La chica sonrio- Gracias al cielo que estas aqui.

- Es mejor que nos dividamos para la busqueda. Y debemos de hacerlo pronto- dijo Ryoga.

- Si. Contestaron todos.

- Yo ayudaré tambien - Nodoka regresó la katana a la funda. Y los miró seriamente a todos- Ranma es mi hijo y soy culpable de los erroes de su padre también. ¿Que tenemos que hacer?

Nabiki y Kasumi se quedaron en casa esperando que los demas regresaran y también por si Ranma tenia la buena idea de regresar. Kasumi habia puesto panes de pescado en varias areas de la casa por si el olor

traia a Ranma de regreso. Nabiki, charlaba desde el walkie-talkie en la ventana de su habitación, con binoculares en mano buscando en los tejados del barrio.

-Cambio.

-Aqui Sayuri.¿ Que es lo que pasa? no divisamos a nadie. ¿Donde están Ranma y Akane?

- Tuvimos algunos inconvenientes. Pueden esperar un poco más. Quizá no todo este perdido. Las mantedre informadas. Nabiki fuera.

-No espera Nabiki...

Solo la estática sonaba a travez del comunicador.

- Mishiii mishiii gatito... Soun buscaba a Ranma cerca de los canales del desagüe.

-Gatito gatito ven ven gatito. ...- Ryoga y Shinnosuke fueron juntos la decisión fue de parte de Ibiki, quiza no tuviera la convocatoria de Akane para con Ranma, pero seguro que la fuerza de los dos chicos bastaría para detenerlo, y fue por ello que Nodoka y Akane fueron juntas. Ranma confiaba en el estado Neko, en su prometido, y seguramente lo haria en su madre. Eran de los tres el equipo mas fuerte.

Sin embargo Ryoga extraviaba el camino cada 3 segundos, y Shinnosuke olvidaba el motivo por el que iban en busqueda muy rapido. Akane por el nervisismo que le daba la idea de Ranma solo, comportandose como un gato. Besando a otra chica... no pensó en esos detalles de los equipos que habian formado.

A pesar de los sobrados intentos de las dos mujeres, futura suegra y futura nuera no daban pista de Ranma. Ryoga y Shinnosuke iban perdidos rumbo al monte Fuji. Y Soun trataba de sacar al señor Saotome de un circo en el que se habia anotado para huir de la ira de su esposa. El jefe de familia de los Tendo lo reconoció a la distancia y trataba de llevarlo consigo.

- Saotome madure. tiene que ayudarnos, debemos de buscar a su hijo.- Mientras lo jaloneaba para sacarlo.

El panda respodía.Con un cartel clásico.

-No se de que habla Tendo, usted no conoce a este panda.

- Saoootome!!

Las horas transcurrieron y anochecía en Nerima, y ninguno de los tres equipos daba con el chico-gato. Ryoga y Shinnosuke habian vuelto al dojo en un fenomeno meramente inexplicable, ellos creian que estaban rumbo a la preparatoria Furinkan pero habia pasado por el monte Fuji, y mil lugares mas. Fue por esta razón que no sintieron las energias de la pelea entre Kimimaro y el de la trenza. Akane y Nodoka estaban muy cansadas, habia creido ver a Ranma muchas veces y corrido tras él pero sus intentos fueron fallidos. La preocupación hizo que Akane no notara los resplandores de la pelea.

De Saotome ni hablar. Soun lo sacó a rastras del circo y lo llevó al dojo asegurándose que no escapara.

Serian cerca de las diez de la noche cuando Nodoka y Akane regresaron al dojo, esperando que los demas hubiesen dado con el chico. Nodoka estaba muy cansada y Akane no queria desistir de buscarlo.

- Tia dejeme, tengo que encontrarlo.

- Linda calmate debes descansar un poco, siéntate aqui- Estaban en la entrada de la casa- Te alcanzaré en un rato, solo debo saber que obtuvieron los demas.

Akane obedeció. Shinnosuke se acercó a la chica viendola muy afligida. Ryoga charlaba ya con la madre de Ranma

- Akane-san. Estas muy preocupada. Te prometo que lo encontraremos.

El joven le sonrió.

-Muchas gracias Shinnosuke

-Perdona, en la tarde me has pedido hablar de algo. ¿Que era aquello?

Las chicas se impacientaron mucho, pero no quisieron desobecer a Sayuri. Ella les propuso algo para saber que pasaba. A eso de las diez de la noche se infiltraron en casa de los Tendo y estaba escondidas en los arbustos de cerca del estanque. Asi sería mas facil saber que pasaba ya que Nabiki no daba aviso de nada.

- Chicas, chicas shhhh

-Miren...

Se veia la silueta de un chico mas alto que Akane de bueno figura, sentado cerca de ella. por la parte de la entrada de la casa.

Los ojos de borrego de las chicas se prendieron inmediatamente, ahi estaba!! Creian que era Ranma.

-Vine a saludarte Akane. Me da mucho gusto volver a verte. No he olvidado tu nombre. Me encontre con Ranma por la tarde, y le me ha dado la dirección de dojo. Quería verte de nuevo.

Akane se sonrojo.

-Gracias Shinnosuke, a mi tambien me agrada volver a verte.

-Mi abuelo enfermo. Hemos venido a Tokyo en busca de un buen doctor. El agua de la vida no sirve en estos casos. Mi abuelo es una persona grande y ha vivido su vida. Estas son molestias propias de la edad.  
Shinnosuke miraba bastante triste al suelo. El doctor Tofu, nos ha brindado su ayuda. Me ha dicho que conoce a tu familia de hace años. pero tambien que la salud de mi abuelo es algo grave convendrá que se quede un tiempo en Nerima para que pueda vigilarle. Temo que no se recupere.

Akane notó la tristeza en los ojos de Shinnsuke.

- ¿Que es lo que te ha dicho el doctor?

-Tiene unas complicaciones renales.

-ohh lo siento.

-Quería pedirte, a ti y a Ranma que le visite- Shinnosuke le sonreia a la chica de forma sincera- Se que les agradaría mucho volver a verlos, antes de que algo malo le pase.

Akane sonrio a Shinnosuke.

- El me ha cuidadado desde que era un niño. Es mi única familia, porque perdí a mi madre y padre cuando era un pequeño, me dolería mucho perderle.

Shinnosuke tenia los ojos llorosos. Akane lo notó y se acerco a él para abrazarlo. No le gustaba verlo asi. Apreciaba lo que el habia hecho por ella siendo niños. Y que la apoyara ahora con el asunto de Ranma.

Las amigas de Akane reventaban de la emoción, creian que la silueta era Ranma, y ahora Sayuri, no iba a permitir fallos.

- Je je je amigas, no puedo fallar esta vez.

Sacó de entre sus ropas bichos de juguete, serpientes, ranas, cosas babosas.Cosas que le dieran miedo a una chica y la obligaran a buscar brazos protectoes preparadas explicitamente para una ocasión asi de cercania.Akane podria ser una gran artista marcial pero tambien era niñay odiaba esas cosas.

Y las lanzó hacia la pareja. Ella que estaba por dar un abrazo a Shinnosuke por verlo triste.Cuando sintió sobre sus hombros las alimañas cayendo se abrazó al chico con miedo que los bichos y la sorpresa le provocaron.

Entonces Ranma entró por la puerta de la casa.

Las amigas de Akane estaban en Shock

-Que!!

No era Ranma?? el chico...

¿Quien diablos era?

Ahora no se quedaron a ver, emprendieron todas la huida. La mas afectada era Sayuri. Yuka la sacó de ahi rapidamente.

"¿Que hicimos?, ¿vieron la cara de Ranma?"

Ranma miró a Akane abrazandose a Shinnosuke. La mirada fija, una vez mas como un Ryugenzawa.Imaginó lo peor. De nuevo la bofetada de Akane prefieriendo al chico .La mirada de Ranma era enteramente triste. Y se dejo caer desmayado.

_Bien por fin actualize, lo siento, no me dejan respirar la escuela,mañana hay examen de topologia II me di una espadita en la noche para terminar lo que ya tenia escrito.  
Espero que les guste. Saludos a todos quienes dejan sus reviews muchas muchas gracias. Continuare con la historia en cuanto pueda.  
Adelanto el nombre del capitulo siguiente: "Nunca sin mi" xDDDDD  
Saludos desde Mexico DF GaaraxD_


	7. Nunca sin mi

_Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son creacion y posesión de Rumiko Takahashi- sensei. Esta historia no persigue fines de lucro._

VII Nunca sin mi.

-Bien, prometido, no es una gran deducción saber que estás metido en un problema.

Ranma guarda silencio. El doctor Tofú acomoda sus lentes.

- Esto abuela ... verá... no sé de que habla. He tenido una pelea con un tipo. Era muy rápido, estaba disfrazado... ademas... no pude verle la cara. Además

estuve en el Neko-ken. Mi memoria no está bien.

Cologne, dada su edad y experiencia, sabe que el chico está mintiendo. Es malo para mentir. Camina rodeando el futón en el que Ranma fue puesto.

- Los hombres-gato eran perversos artistas marciales chinos. Su poder y ambición los llevaron a la ruina. El clan tiene una larga historia tras de sí. Además

esta situación es típica de sus entradas a escena. En sus orígenes, el clan, cuyo nombre no voy a pronunciar aqui porque es de mala suerte, tenia fuertes

luchas internas. El grupo se desmoronaba de a poco y acabarían por matarse con el paso del tiempo. El líder decidió finiquitarlo todo buscando un arma que

le diera total supremacía sobre los demás. Buscó cualquier método.

Y lo encontró.

Descubrió un lugar que tenia pozas, pozas malditas como las de Jusenkyo, comprobó con sus propios hombres el poder del lugar. Y las ideas en su

cabeza comenzaron a fluir. Pocos eran sus seguidores fieles, pero estos reclutaron tigres, pumas,gatos que habitaran en la cercanías.

El lugar tenia un Naniichuan. Se hizo entonces de un ejercito fiero y poderoso hombres-gato. Un tanto diferente de las pozas de Jusenkyo donde el animal

que entra en contacto adquiere una personalidad humana totalmente.- Aqui prometido te pido que recuerdes lo que te he contado ya de Herb cuando tuviste

tu pelea con él- estos malditos por el agua tenian aun la conciencia animal,su fuerza, su destreza.

Así comenzó el ataque a los revoltosos dentro de su propio clan. Y pudo unificarlo. A base de amenazas y presiones, a base de fuerza letal.

Sin embargo estó no bastó para que el lider, si sus nuevos subordinados eran capaces de sobrepasar su poder, el problema solo se haria mas grande. De

alguna forma consiguió crear pozas donde adquirir el poder del gato. Solo se sabe que tuvo que dar un pedazo de su alma.

Con el tiempo el clan se volvió temido y próspero. De sus miembros solo nacían varones. Por alguna razón, los hombres-gato no tenian niñas. Tomaban por esposas a mujeres comunes, a veces solo para procrear.

Se fomentó la unidad y la camaradería entre los hombres que le formaban. El lider escondió las pozas por la estabilidad, y los descendientes

del clan heredaron el pacto de sus predecesores, no eran del todo humanos, tenian en su alma un poco del gato. Para despertar todo el pacto, se vieron obligados a requerir estímulos.

Esto debe serte familiar.

El sentido de protección de vida humana alimentaba con miedo y siniestras pesadillas a los herederos cuando eran pequeños. Temian a los gatos, rechazaban la otra parte que les formaba. Pero cuando el miedo le inhibía, el estado despertaba. El poder del gato renacía. Esto es prometido lo que

conocemos como Neko-ken.

Si me preguntas como una persona como tu, en Japón, pudo despertarlo. La verdad no tengo idea.

El clan comenzo a ganar batallas, el respeto y la admiración de muchos otros en las regiones de las montañas de China. Los hombres-gato,tomaron entonces por sirvientes al clan del viento. Los peleadores de este, dominaron el viento y el ki, le usaron como arma de pelea.Eran sumamente fuertes.

Pero al contarito de los hombres-gato, el clan del viento no era agresivo, eran hombres gentiles y pacíficos, que aceptaron la labor que les fue impuesta.

Se resistieron a pelear.Con el tiempo cada hombre-gato tuvo a su servicio uno hombre de viento. Estos eran guardaespaldas y sirvientes de los hombres-gatos

hasta que el amo muriera, o perdiera una pelea. Cosa que jamas pasaba.

La mujer miró a la chica pelirroja y al doctor en la habitación. Ahora tenia toda su atención. Ranma había cambiado su expresión.

-Pero no todo era perfecto para los hombres-gato. Cuando el lider murió, vinieron sus descendientes a cargo. Ahora la filosofía de camaradería jugaba en sus contra. A uno de ellos las ideas de libertad, igualdad, y prosperidad le inundaron y asi el lider en turno se rindió al servicio del emperador. Confió ciegamente en él. Como la fidelidad hacia el lider era un deber, todos los miembros del grupo tambien lo hicieron.

Los servidores del emperador, no vieron con buenos ojos a los hombres-gato. Eran numerosos y fuertes. Aunque leales.  
Temerosos del poder que corrian en sus venas, les buscaron un punto débil, tardaron siglos en encontrarlo. Este es conocido como médium.

-¿Qué es "el mediúm" abuela Cologne?- El doctor Tofú, tomaba la palabra.

- Más bien doctor. LA mediúm.

Los dos en la habitación aparte de ella abrieron los ojos.

- Una mujer relacionada con un hombre-gato, fuertemente, alteraba su estado de pelea. Una médium puede contener su furia y volverlos a su parte humana.  
Puede que le de cariño,o seguridad.O puede que el hombre-gato este enamorado de ésta. En cuyo caso, el hombre-gato es mas vulnerable y fuerte, porque

daría todo por defender a su médium.

Asi los enemigos de los hombres gato, hicieron que su lider se enamorara de una chica. Ella era una amazona...

Ryoga y Shinnosuke se han marchado de la casa delos Tendo,Tofu les ha dado las llaves del consultorio. El abuelo de Shinnosuke se encuentra ahi y no pueden descuidarlo tanto tiempo. Aunque Ryoga insistió en quedarse Shinnosuke no podía ir solo. No conocia la ciudad. (aunque siendo Ryoga, el tampoco conocia nada de nada).

- Vaya. Ha sido un día complicada para los Tendo.

- Ryoga, ¿tienes idea que que pudo haberle pasado a Ranma?

- No la verdad,no. Pero estaba al límite. Solo recuerdo dos veces en que ha estado al límite.

Shinnosuke supo que Akane estaba en problemas cuando Ranma entró por la puerta de la casa. Pero no dudó en ningun momento en ayudar al chico que alguna vez arriesgo su vida - contra la serpiente de ocho cabezas- para salvarle.Lo cargó dejandolo en la habitación y ayudando al doctor en lo que pudo.Por su parte Ryoga, Soun y Genma trataban de calmar a la señora Nodoka y a Akane. Akane no contenía las lágrimas

" Esto es demasiado... Akane-san no quitará sus pensamientos de Ranma, ni hoy, ni cuando se recupere, ni jamas...es la historia de mi vida... me estoy acostumbrando a perder. ¿Cómo estará Akari-san?..."

Una chica de pelo castaño con una espátula los divisó desde el farol de la esquina. El U´chans cerraba noche. Konatsu se habia quedado dormido por la carga de trabajo que su enamorada le daba. Ukyo, fue a tirar la basura cuando a la distancia distinguio a dos chicos, uno de ellos era Ryoga. De lejos pensó que el joven de buen semblante que venía a su lado, debería ser Ranma.

-Ran-chan!!

La chica hizo un movimiento coqueto que la dejo frente a los dos chicos.

-Ukyo.

La chica miraba al joven de Ryugenzawa. Observó su figura. No era nada desagradable, de hecho no le pedia nada a Ranma.

-Ohh disculpame. Te habia confundido con alguien. Ryoga-kun, hola.

-Hola. Sabes, venimos de casa de los Tendo. Creo que hay algo que va a interesarte. Ven con nosotros.

Akane no resistió. Vestida con su pijama amarilla con decorados de estrellas, en un amarillo mas pálido decidió entrar a la habitación Ranma.

Cuando el doctor Tofú salió de allí, les dejo indicaciones de dejar descanzar a Ranma hasta el día siguiente. Habia pedido una tetera con agua caliente en el proceso.Dejo al chico

en su forma normal,rescostado sobre su futón. Aseguro que había conseguido curarlo totalmente y que se encontraba fuera de peligro. La prometida del chico y Nodoka respiraron aliviadas.Pero el doctor daría explicaciones después, era bastante tarde.

La chica de los cabellos azules tenía necesidad de ver al chico. De saber que estaba bien con sus propios ojos. Se introdujo en su habitación. Nodoka dormia cerca de él.Genma dormía separado de su mujer

( por si las dudas y las explicaciones empezaban, el debía emprender una huida a la velocidad de la luz).

La peliazul se acercó muy despacio a Ranma. Estaba recostado dandole la espalda. Lo miró con detenimiento desde atras. Viendo sus perfectos musculos bajo la camiseta negra que tenia puesta, su cabello

negro recogido en un trenza y recibiendo el olor del chico, ese olor que le era demasiado familiar y al que le habia tomado cariño. Se hincó para tener mas detalle, el chico tenia señales de golpes en la mayor parte del cuerpo. Akane acercó su cabeza al hombro de Ranma.

Le contempló por mucho tiempo. Inconsientemente su mano se posó en la mano del chico. Se veía muy lindo durmiendo, tranquilo,sin los insultos de costumbre.

- Baka...- Akane dió un susurro.- Estaba muy preocupada

Ranma se habia fingido dormido cuando entraron Nodoka y Genma a la habitacion.Su madre seguramente estaba muy preocupada y él no quizo darle más problemas. Si lo que dijo Cologne era cierto... si lo que el había visto en la entrada de la casa era cierto...

No supo que hacer. Estaba muy confundido. Era una decisión difícil. Pasado un tiempo las luces se apagaron en la habitación y el ruido de la casa cesó. Ranma ladeó el cuerpo. Siempre consideró que dormir

como Ranma era más cómodo que como Ranko.

"Akane... dime que no es verdad por favor..."

Solo habia cerrado los ojos. Mantenía el cuerpo de lado. La cabeza no lo dejaba dormir.Muchas ideas circulaban en ella.

Entonces sintió una presencia en la habitación. La reconoció de inmediatamente. Ella usaba un perfume delicioso.

" ese olor me va a volver loco... ella me va a volver loco" El chico se sonrojó con su pensamiento.

Ranma cerró los ojos cuando la chica posó su cabeza sobre su hombro. El corazón se le salía por el pecho.

" ¿Qué esta haciendo?"

Pero nuevamente el olor de Akane lo inundó.Ranma no quería abrir los ojos. Seguro que pelearía con ella por la escena de la entrada. Ranma necesitaba desesperadamente saber que habia pasado entonces.  
Pero algo interrumpio su pensamiento de nuevo. Un susurro.

-Baka... estaba muy preocupada. La chica tenia su mano en la de Ranma.

Akane recargo su cabeza totalmente en la espalda del chico. estaba detras de él. Ranma comenzó a escuchar como lloraba.

"no akane... no... por favor no llores..."

Entonces la chica,rodeo a Ranma con sus brazos y apretó sus manos contra el pecho del chico. Sus movimientos no eran toscos. Estaban cargados de ternura, y eran sigilosos. La chica no queria despertar a nadie. Pero era notorio, esta sufriendo.

Ranma tomo aire.

"Ahora o nunca".

Volteo el cuerpo hacia donde estaba la chica y puso sus brazos alrededor de ella. La abrazo con delicadeza. Hacia todas estos movimientos fingiendo estar dormido.

La chica se sonrojo. Ella no habia actuado de forma totalmente conciente. Y ahora estaba en una posición muy penosa con el chico. El la tenia entre sus brazos sobre el futón en el que dormía.

"vamos saotome...dilo... eres ranma saotome"

- No me dejes... Akane...- susurró, como diciendolo entre sueños.

La chica había dejado de llorar. Se acerco mas a Ranma.Sonrió.

- Nunca voy a dejarte baka...- respondió.

"Nunca sin mi Ranma..."

-Nunca sin mi, baka...

Y se quedó dormida abrazada al chico.

_Bien bien, espero que la historia quede un poco más clara hacia donde se dirige con este capítulo, xD.  
Quisera agradecer a las personas que han dejado sus reviews, en especial a mi amiga LunaGitana-sama por sus consejos_

_sobre el Neko-ken (ella me hace sufrir con sus historias y lo peor lo hace a proposito jaja).  
Tambien a Cyntia-sensei xDD por todos sus consejos,recomendaciones y paciencia. Ademas de ser la primera persona a quien_

_le envié este capitulo del fic. xDDD. Tambien a sandra de la prepa!! _

_Me emocioné mucho con el inició y el final de este. saludos!! GaaraxD  
_


End file.
